


Honey I'm Home

by GoDownWithThisShip



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: Harley comes home to find Pamela has a little surprise for her.





	Honey I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do a whole lot of smut so go easy on me LOL but I was ... struck by this idea and I wanted to share it. There's literally no plot. It can happen at any point in the time line. Have fun!
> 
> [im on tumblr](http://theouterrimjob.tumblr.com)   
>  [buy me a coffee](ko-fi.com/outerrimjob)

The plastic grocery bags felt heavy enough to tear Harley’s arms off her body as she struggled up the front steps. She managed to juggled the bags as she dug around in her back pocket and unlocked the front door. After getting it open, slipping inside, and bolting it shut behind her, she called out, “Honey, I’m home!”

 

“Up here.” Ivy’s voice drifted down from the second floor. 

 

“Just a sec!” Harley made her way to the kitchen and quickly put away the groceries, most of which were just frozen microwavable food. After taking the stairs two at a time, she poked her head into their bedroom and her heart nearly leapt out of her body. Spread across the end of the bed was Ivy, dressed only in a pair of stockings that hugged her thighs and a lace garter belt. She sat up and lazily twirled a strand of red hair around her finger as she regarded Harley with dark eyes. “Oh geez.” 

 

Ivy slowly spread her legs, revealing a well-trimmed bush between her thighs. Harley nearly laughed aloud at the pun and then cursed herself because this was serious business. Her legs were shaky as she made her way over to the bed before collapsing between Ivy’s knees. She was nervous, every time they fool around it always feels like the first time. Butterflies and all. In order to diffuse the tension she decided to make a quick joke. She clasped her hands in front of her and squeezed her eyes shut, “Thank you, oh Lord for this meal I am about to receive-”

 

“Oh my God.” Ivy pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. “Can we not do this again? I’ve been waiting for this for a  _ while  _ now.”

 

Harley chuckled and without warning she leaned forward and licked a slow line up Ivy’s thigh. By the time Harley’s mouth found her pussy, Ivy’s breaths were coming in short bursts. Harley lazily rolled her tongue between Ivy’s lips. Ivy fell back against the sheets and Harley’s mouth followed. She lapped at Ivy’s cunt savoring the taste on her tongue. When her tongue found Ivy’s clit, the woman let out a little shudder. Instead of letting up, Harley began to suck at the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

 

“Harley,” Ivy hissed, her hands finding Harley’s hair. 

 

Without missing a beat, Harley slipped her finger inside Ivy. Ivy’s thighs tightened around her and her nails dragged through Harley’s hair. Harley could feel her own cunt throbbing as she felt just how wet Ivy was. She slipped another finger in and alternated sucking and licking Ivy’s clit. Ivy was breathing hard and she was pulling at Harley’s blonde hair, but Harley kept overstimulating her. The only sound in the room was Ivy’s breathy moans, the slick sound of Harley’s fingers and mouth, and the creak of the bed frame. 

 

They’d done this enough for Harley to be able to read Ivy’s body language. Right now her spine was rigid and her thighs were nearly a vice around Harley’s head. Ivy was ready to finish but Harley wasn’t quite done with her yet. She slowed her fingers, massaging Ivy’s walls lazily, and teased at Ivy’s clit with the tip of her tongue. “Harley,” Ivy growled. 

 

Harley leaned back a fraction and murmured into Ivy’s sensitive skin. “You know the magic word.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“C’mon Pam a lamb. Humor me.” She punctuated the sentence by drawing a zig-zag pattern over Ivy’s cunt.

 

Ivy shivered. “Fine. Pretty please?”

 

Harley paused for a moment, as if considering it. This charade was taking a lot of self control for Harley as she wanted nothing more than to have Ivy come in her mouth. “With sugar on top?”

 

“Oh my God.” Ivy let her head fall back heavily against the bed. “Yes! God! Please?!”

 

Harley let out a puff of laughter against Ivy’s skin and without missing a beat she began pumping her fingers in and out and mouthing at Ivy’s clit. Ivy’s breath came faster and faster until she was all but pulling Harley’s hair out and digging her heels into Harley’s back. Harley let out a little moan, adding a gentle buzz to the other storm of sensation. Ivy’s back arched off the mattress and she let out an unintelligible cry. Harley felt Ivy tighten around her fingers and she stopped alternating between licking and sucking, instead focusing on licking different patterns. She dragged the orgasm out as much as she could until Ivy was limp and panting.

 

Harley slipped her fingers out and slid them between her lips, savoring the taste. “Come here,” Ivy reached out to her without sitting up. Harley leaned over her, following the curves of her body with her hands. Ivy’s hand curved around the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She licked at Harley’s mouth, tasting herself on her lips. “Your turn,” Ivy murmured against her lips.


End file.
